SolydXK
SolydXK ist eine Linux-Distribution mit Rolling Release-Technik, die auf Debian basiert. Mit der Rolling Release-Technik bedarf es zu keinem Zeitpunkt einer Neuinstallation, wie dies etwa bei einer Reihe anderer Linux-Distributionen der Fall ist. Gleichzeitig enthalten alle SolydXK-Varianten sehr aktuelle Software und Systemkomponenten. SolydXK möchte drei Zielgruppen bevorzugt ansprechen: * Kleine und mittlere Unternehmen, * Non-Profit-Organisationen, * private Nutzer. Geschichte Vorläufer von SolydXK war bis zum Jahr 2012 die "Linux Mint Debian Edition" mit KDE als Desktop-Umgebung (LMDE KDE). Im November 2012 wurde bei Linux Mint entschieden, die Desktop-Umgebungen KDE und XFCE nicht weiterzuführen. The unofficials have officially been put to rest - Posted on February 28, 2013 Daraufhin wurde SolydXK als eigenständige Distribution mit XFCE und KDE aus der Taufe gehoben. About SolydXK | SolydXK LMDE KDE is dead. Long live SolydK! | Tux + Me Technische Merkmale, Softwareausstattung und Varianten SolydX und SolydK sind als 32- und 64-bit-Version erhältlich. Es sind ISO-Dateien zum Download auf der SolydXK-Website (bzw. der Downloadseite) verfügbar mit Live-Versionen zum Ausprobieren und Installieren. Alle drei Varianten enthalten bekannte Software wie beispielsweise Firefox, Thunderbird und VLC Media Player. Ausserdem proprietäre Software wie Adobe Flash, Steam und Treiber für Multimedia und Spiele. Flash und MP3 laufen somit ohne weiteres Zutun. SolydX SolydX enthält z.B. die Textverarbeitung Abiword und die Tabellenkalkulation Gnumeric. LibreOffice kann leicht nachinstalliert werden mithilfe der ebenfalls vorhandenen Synaptic-Paketverwaltung. Der "LightDM Manager" ermöglicht zusätzliche Einstellungen, so etwa automatisches Anmelden ohne Eingabe des Passworts. SolydX stellt geringe Anforderungen an die Hardwareausstattung. Somit ist es idealerweise für ältere oder kleinere Rechner geeignet. SolydK SolydK enthält LibreOffice mit den Bestandteilen Writer, Calc, Impress, Draw usw. Zudem: Amarok, GwenView und andere. Weitere Softwarebeispiele: Xchat/Quassel IRC, Pidgin/Kopete, GIMP, Steam und PlayOnLinux . Wer MS Office benötigt, kann auch dieses installieren (Anleitung in englischer Sprache hier), und zwar in PlayOnLinux, das in SolydK zur Grundausstattung gehört und in den beiden anderen Varianten mittels Synaptic-Paketverwaltung nachinstalliert werden kann. SolydK BO Das "BO" im Namen steht für "Back Office". SolydK Back Office richtet sich besonders an kleine und mittlere Unternehmen und Non-Profit-Organisationen. SolydK BO bietet vorinstalliert kaufmännische Software wie OrangeHRM (Personalverwaltung), Zurmo (Customer Relationship Management), SiWapp (Fakturierung) oder LetoDMS (Dokumentenmanagement ), das Content-Management-System TYPO3 sowie die Projektmanagement-Software ProjectLibre. Jede SolydXK-Variante lässt sich mit einfacher Installation eines Meta-Pakets zu SolydK BO erweitern. SolydK BO ist als 64-bit-Version erhältlich, wie bei den beiden anderen SolydXK sind ISO-Dateien verfügbar mit Live-Versionen zum Ausprobieren und/oder zum Installieren. Der Update Manager Der Update Manager SolydXK/updatemanager · GitHub ist ein zentrales Element in SolydXK, um die Betriebssicherheit und die Aktualität der Software sicherzustellen. Er ist in allen Varianten von SolydXK enthalten. SolydXK verwendet Software und Systembestandteile aus den Testing-Repositories von Debian. Diese Paketquellen enthalten zwar sehr aktuelle Software, sind aber noch nicht in allen Fällen so fehlerfrei (und damit stabil), daß nicht bei einer Übernahme ins Betriebssystem Beeinträchtigungen (möglicherweise Systemfehler) entstehen könnten. Die regelmäßigen Aktualisierungen des Betriebssystems und der Software könnten somit ein Risiko für die Betriebssicherheit des Rechners darstellen. Um solche Risiken auszuschliessen, hat SolydXK mit dem Update Manager die "Update-Pack-Methode" eingeführt und kontrolliert damit, welche neuen Pakete wann auf den Rechner gelangen. Die "Update-Pack-Methode": Die neuen Pakete aus dem Debian-Repository werden zunächst von SolydXK getestet und erst dann an den Endnutzer weitergeleitet, wenn sie fehlerfrei sind. Die Prüfung geschieht in den ersten Tagen des Monats seitens der SolydXK-Entwickler. Wenn Fehler vorhanden sind, wird die Aktualisierung erst im darauffolgenden Monat vorgenommen. Bei Fehlerfreiheit aller Komponenten werden die SolydXK-eigenen Repositories aktualisiert, aus denen jedes einzelne Betriebssystem mittels des "Update Managers" die benötigten Komponenten in einem großen Gesamtpaket ("Update Pack") herunterlädt. Auf diese Weise sind Software und Betriebssystem von SolydXK stets auf einem sehr aktuellen Stand, der Rechner jedoch bleibt dabei sicher und stabil. Der Update Manager hat die Aufgabe, mit SolydXK entsprechend zu kommunizieren, damit diese Update-Methode funktioniert. mini|400px|Verbindungsgeschwindigkeit Ein besonderes Merkmal des Update Managers ist die Auswahlmöglichkeit für die Repositories, aus denen heruntergeladen wird. Auf Knopfdruck prüft der Update Manager die Geschwindigkeit der Verbindungen zu den verfügbaren Paketquellen. Anschliessend kann der Benutzer bei den schnellsten einen Haken setzen, um sie auszuwählen. Der Update Manager aktualisiert automatisch die Datei "sources.list". Die Update-Prozedur wird auf der SolydXK-Website beschrieben. Update Packs explained | SolydXK In Englisch: Update Packs explained. Rezensionen * Dedoimedo: SolydK Linux review - Very solid * Everyday Linux User: Solydx - I want a non-Ubuntu, Debian based distro with the XFCE desktop * quidsup: SolydK Jul 2013 Review - An Excellent Linux Distro (auf Youtube) * Arindam Sen: Linuxed - Exploring Linux distros: SolydX 201309 Review: Simple, effective and efficient, as good as Linux Mint! * Arindam Sen: Linuxed - Exploring Linux distros: SolydK 201309 Review: Rock-solid Debian spin offering KDE 4.11.1 * LinuxSpatry: SolydXK ::: Solid - Stable - User Friendly! (auf Youtube) * Dedoimedo auf Netrunner MAG: Best KDE distro of 2013 * Jack M. Germain von LinuxInsider: SolydXK: New Kid on the Linux Block Delivers Rock-Solid Performance * Das U-Blog by Prashanth: Review: SolydXK 2013.04.06 * Benjamin J. Shore (MERC4DER): SolydXK First Impressions * PuppyLinuxWorld: SolydXK Linux - Quality Rolling Release XFCE/KDE Debian Distro (auf Youtube) Weblinks * SolydXK-Website mit Benutzerforum und Tutorials (alle in Englisch) * Deutschsprachiges Benutzerforum auf der SolydXK-Website * SolydXK auf Youtube * SolydXK auf Facebook * Englische Wikipedia-Seite für SolydXK * Screenshots von SolydK sind bei The Coding Studio zu sehen. Weiterführende Weblinks * Liste von Linux-Distributionen (deutsche Wikipedia) * Comparison of Linux distributions (englische Wikipedia) * Xfce-Arbeitsumgebung * KDE - Plasma Desktop * z3roz3ro's deviantART gallery * KDE-Look.org: SolydXK The New 5 Different Sizes Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Linux-Distribution Kategorie:Live-CD Kategorie:Debian-basierte Linux-Distribution Kategorie:Linux Kategorie:Xfce Kategorie:KDE